1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid storage container which stores liquid to be supplied to a liquid consumption apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a type of liquid consumption apparatus, an ink jet type printer is known which ejects ink (liquid) from a liquid ejecting head to a target such as paper and thus, performs printing (recording). Moreover, in the printer, if a relatively large amount of ink is consumed while the printing is performed, in order to supply the ink to the liquid ejecting head continuously and stably, a configuration which supplies ink from a liquid storage container having a relatively large ink storage capacity to the liquid ejecting head is known (for example, JP-A-2012-51307 and JP-A-2008-254395).
In this printer, the liquid storage container is separately provided to the printer and is detachably disposed to a side surface or the like of the printer. Moreover, when the ink is poured into the liquid storage container, the liquid storage container is removed from the side surface of the printer so as to expose a filler port of the ink, and thus, pouring of the ink is possible. Alternatively, the separate liquid storage container (ink reservoir) is accommodated in the printer in a state where the liquid storage container is disposed in a storage case provided in a leg portion of the printer. Moreover, when the ink is poured into the liquid storage container, the liquid storage container is drawn out from the storage case and is moved to a place where an pouring operation of the ink is easily performed, and the pouring operation of the ink is performed.
However, in the printers having the configurations disclosed in JP-A-2012-51307, JP-A-2008-254395, or the like, since a user moves the liquid storage container during the pouring of the ink, the liquid storage container may fall or drop while the user moves the liquid storage container. Accordingly, there is a concern that the liquid storage container may be damaged or the ink remaining in the liquid storage container may be spilled.
Moreover, the above-described problems become common in the liquid storage container which stores the liquid to be supplied to the liquid consumption apparatus consuming the liquid, and includes a liquid storage body separately formed from the liquid consumption apparatus, and in which a filler port for pouring the liquid is provided in the liquid storage body.